


Shakira Shakira

by orphan_account



Series: Rotten Four plus Grade A Gang Activity [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Aladdin is like a cool dad tbh, Audrey wants it just as bad as Jay, Auradon Prep is just really weird, Ballet, Ben thinks it should've happened a long time ago, Briteny Spears and Shakira are too much, Can I Be The Fist, Carlos and Audrey are killer bitches, Carlos and Evie are the best tag team, Carlos is so cute, Carlos isn't trans but he likes to wear girl clothes, Carlos wears skirts, Chad is kind of jelly, Couple Things, Crack, Crossdressing Kink, Disney, Evie is just glad Jay got balls, Evie/Carlos are the go to honeys of the school, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know where I'm going with this okay?, Implied Anxiety, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jay is stupid, Jaylos/Jarlos, Kissing, Lonnie was lost, M because of later chapters, M/M, Mal was tempted to force them together herself, Mentions of Anxiety, Past hurt/comfort relationships, Pining, Prissy Pink Princess, Puppy Love, Rotten Four are actually too sweet, School Dance, Slow Build, Team full of Princess, This is just really dumb, and Jane saw it happening before anyone else, boys love boys, cheerleading, dance, disney's descendants - Freeform, extremely fluffy ohmy, fashion - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, jaylos, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has been going missing for long periods at a time after school and no matter who is trying to find him, he always shows up before they can even leave any of their bedrooms. Jay finds it really suspicious that he always goes MIA from 3 - 5 but that's his own mind, he supposes</p><p>Or the one where Carlos does dance and Jay accidentally stumbles upon it and falls in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter o1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got bored of just writing my fanfics on Wattpad, and I wanted to write some short Jaylos Stories.

Jay woke up with the wonderful feeling of warmth over his face. Ahh, Spring break, two weeks of relaxation, nothing to worry about, no stress or school. Only him, Carlos, and the mountain of movies he managed to collect from the dollar store. With his mind still reeling about the day he had planned, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, a small smiled tugging on his lips as he still saw the covers of Carlo's bed pulled up into a heap of piles, obviously hiding him.

Dude barked below him, jumping up onto his bed and nuzzling at Jay's hand, which made Jay tilt his head to the side. Normally Carlos would be up by now, right? He glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock that read 2:30 pm in bold green numbers.

"Jay, you better be up this time!" he heard someone yell from outside the door. It burst open and he smiled when Lonnie came running in, sweating in her track uniform and hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. "Finally! I left at 12 and you told me you were getting up!"

"I must've missed that message," he huffed, pushing himself up to stand. Lonnie tried not to stare, but honestly, when you have friends with hot bodies and beautiful faces, staring is the one thing you've got. 

"You missed breakfast, and lunch," she said, starting to do lunges and stretch her legs out as she spoke to put her mind somewhere else. "Ben had this meeting with us to talk about the teams and then the dance, and you missed that, too. Evie texted you about her designs for you and Carlos, as well as Dude because she can't get anything through him. And Mal even made everyone Mountain Dew and Doritos cupcakes."

"Why can't she get anything through Carlos?" Jay asked, wandering over to his dresser and pulling out  a loose black shirt to wear with his grey sweats. 

"Seriously?" Lonnie stood still at that, her hands on her hips. "Out of every important thing I say the only thing you catch is that Carlos turned off his phone?" Lonnie rolled her eyes when Jay shrugged innocently at her. "Dude, you've got it bad." The dog's ears perked at his name, and Lonnie stifled a little laugh at that.

"It's not my fault! Have you seen the little guy? I swear, I'm in love 'Lons," he professed, his hands clutching at his heart as he spun on his foot. Lonnie chuckled at his actions and soon the two were walking out of the dorm, Dude right behind them.

"Look who finally decided to show his face this morning," Evie teased as she walked past them with Doug waving behind her. Jay rolled his eyes and let Lonnie lead the way to wherever it was that they were going.

Turns out, he did miss out on a lot because it was already 5 in the afternoon and Jay had wound up helping make 6 dozen batches of cookies and 3 cakes in the kitchen as well as going to run the track with the Tourney team. The Stundent Council was in a busied discussion on the bleachers, talking about more recruits for the decorations, and Doug was having the time of his life during band practise. Mal was covered head to toe in flour, as she and Jane were the other two to be baking the majority of the day, and Evie and Audrey were teaching the other cheerleaders a new routine.

"Anyone seen Carlos at all?" Ben asked, finally leading the team to the middle of the filed for some more stretches. 

"Nope, not since lunch," Chad informed, following Ben's leading and lunging forwards with his right leg, his left arm holding his right elbow behind his head.

"Jay?" Ben asked, looking over at his long haired friend.

Jay shook his head as he switched arms in time with the rest of the team. "Haven't seen him all day."

"You haven't seen anyone all day, you were sleeping for most of it!" Evie yelled from where she and Audrey were hustling the cheerleaders into doing their stretches a few feet away from the team.

"No one asked you, princess!" Jay yelled back, Evie and Audrey laughing at his terrible comeback and his team mates snickered behind him. He rolled his eyes and switched legs in time with Ben. "How long has be been gone for?" Jay asked Chad, who was right next to him.

"Since 2 this afternoon. I saw him hanging around with Lonnie, but she said he left her without any explanation of where he was going," Chad said, sighing when Ben stood up straight to bend down and touch his toes.

"You don't think he's getting into any trouble do you?" Jay asked, easily hugging his straight legs to his chest as he bent over, completely in half.

"Carlos is the opposite of trouble, Jay," Ben huffed, Chad smiling behind his legs as well. "I'm pretty sure, Carlos is doing just fine."

And he was. Carlos was busying himself with packing up his bags and many water bottles into the duffel bag hanging from his shoulder as he used his other hand to wipe his forehead clean of sweat that was dripping down into his eyelashes. He looked at himself in one of the many mirrors in the room and cringed at how worn out he looked from his dance rehearsals with Aladdin.

"You did good today Mr. de Vil," Aladdin complimented as he used a small towel to wipe above his eye brow. "In no time at all you'll be dancing and tumbling anywhere without any help."

"You really think so?" Carlos asked, trying so hard not to put too much hope into his words as he looked up at the man before him. 

"I know so," Aladdin beamed, looking down at Carlos with a bright smile. Then he pulled Carlos into a hug, the small boy groaning and trying to get out of the man's grip and disgusting sweat. "Aww, Carlos, I know you just  _love_ to smell my sweat, don't you?"

"This is disgusting! Help, _help_ I'm being forced to smell this man's _horrific_ body odors!" Carlos faked being the damsel in distress and Aladdin let out a loud laugh that had Carlos laughing about it.

"Maybe next time you'd want to bring an audience?" Aladdin suggested, and Carlos froze as his eyes stuck themselves onto the metal chair by the door. "Carlos?"

"I cant," Carlos said, stiffening in Aladdin's holds. He looked up at Aladdin and shook his head no multiple times. "I can't do that, Al, I'll die of embarrassment!"

"Oh, Carlos, you're popping and locking, and your aerials are looking so much better than last week's. You've already perfected your windmill and kip-up," Aladdin pointed out, and Carlos groaned as he walked out of the room, the man following right behind him.

"I just.. I'm not ready for people to see me dance," Carlos confessed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not even ready for people to even see me cartwheeling yet."

"And why not?" Aladdin asked as he walked next to Carlos, buttoning up his purple vest to follow the dress code. Carlos glared at him as he pushed open the doors to go into the quad.

"Because I feel like I can do better. I want to try and at least get better at my backhand walkover before I let anyone watch me," Carlos said to him, not even looking at him as he scanned the entire area for his friends.

"Then we can work on that tomorrow in the gym," Aladdin agreed, Carlos looking at him with his jaw dropped. Aladdin smirked before his eyes darted to the side and Carlos turned to see Jay running up to him. "I'll see you after school," Aladdin said, giving a quick wave to Carlos before heading back inside just in time for Jay to stumble up to Carlos, huffing and out of breath.

"Where-- Have you-- Been All - D-day?" Jay asked as he heaved over and puffed. Carlos smiled down at him a let out an airy laugh that had Jay's head spinning at the sound.

"I've been with Aladdin doing some extra research about the magic carpet he used to take Princess Jasmine around. You know, for extra points in Mr. Lumiere's history class?" Jay gave him a confused look as he was still hunched over and his hands on his hips. Carlos waved a hand of dismissal before lugging Jay up and tugging back towards the Tourney field, where he saw the cheerleaders doing a totally new routine.

"I don't understand how you lapped the entire school in a minute, I would've fallen over and shriveled in the sun," Jay laughed, Carlos smiling up at him as Jay still kept his arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"What can I say, I do a lot of keeping my breathing under control," Carlos explained, Jay looking down at him. "I had a certain someone help me in special times of need, too," Carlos said, nudging Jay with his elbow.

"Hey, if I didn't help you, I'd probably have the same problem right now," Jay said, looking down at Carlos with that unexplainable gleam in his eyes. Carlos' heart jumped before he looked away in time to dodge a rogue Tourney ball, and Jay laughed when he saw Chad throw his staff away like it burned him and ran down the field.

To say that Carlos was happy that no one mentioned his disappearance was an understatement. He was glad that he got to see his friends all together, Mal and and Lonnie working with Jane on her Mascot routine, Audrey and Evie rehearsing their new choreography with the cheerleaders, Doug shimmying on the stands, and Ben, Chad, and Jay all before him tossing the ball between the other teammates as Carlos stood and watched. It was good to see them all smiling. To see them all happy.

 


	2. chapter o2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea is fem!Carlos so why not make him a cheerleader with Evie and Audrey?

Carlos was already up and ready for his day at the bright hour of 8 am on Monday morning. He had spent the entire day yesterday doing some lazy work around the room, adding in some paintings that Mal had done for him as well as cleaning up and polishing the wood of his bed to keep it shining in all it's dark mahogany glory.

This morning though, Carlos had errands to run before lunch, and if he got them all done in time he'd be able to meet Aladdin in the dance room for some more tips and help with his dancing. He was excited to say the least, to be able to do something different than the others, to finally be his own person.

The sound of Dude barking brought him out of his head though. The brown mutt sat up on the end of Jay's bed, where said person was sleeping soundly under the layers of sheets he had covered and wrapped around himself. Carlos cringed just looking at it, the heat he must be under, yikes.

"Hush, Dude, don't wake him up," Carlos said, smiling when the dog shut his mouth and laid back down. "Okay, well," Carlos grabbed his backpack up off the floor and slung it over his shoulder, "I have to go run to coach and then meet up with Evie to talk about the dance coming. I'll see you soon." He walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked in case Dude wanted to go run and find Ài, Lonnie's Chow Chow puppy.

Walking through the halls, Carlos hummed to himself as he jostled his backpack to get the contents to stop rubbing on his back and rattling at the same time. The uniform he was planning to give back to Coach Jenkins as well was the magnifying glass and beakers he had to put back into the science lab across the school.

"Hey, Carlos," Jane greeted as she walked by, a large bird on her shoulder and a gecko in her hands. Carlos's face scrunched up in amusement and confusion as he waved back slowly, staring over his shoulder as she kept on walking. 

Continuing through the dorm hall, he finally made it into the front room of the large castle, smiling when he saw Ben talking to a few of the teachers, before he continued his walk locker rooms by the freshmen wing of the school. As he rounded a corner, he crashed right into a blur of pink and fluffy jackets.

"Carlos? Where were you yesterday?"Audrey asked, not even fazed by running into the younger boy. Carlos just smiled as h helped get down and pick up a few of the pink coats he knocked off her large pile.

"Started some spring cleaning," He said softly, Audrey smiling at him as he put the last jacket at the top. "What're you doing over in the east wing?"

"Oh, I just finished going around and collecting some materials the students did not want for Evie. She's making everyone new outfits for the dance and wants them all in everyone's signature colours. She offered to make mine first, as she knows how hard my style is," Audrey explained, a thoughtful expression on her features as she thought back to the conversation she and the blue-haired girl had. Then she shook her head and adjusted the jackets in the cart she had. "What're you doing here? Don't you have that meeting with Mal later?"

"It's with Evie, actually," Carlos corrected, "Must be about the outfits, I suppose. But-- Uh, I was just going to coach to return my uniform," Carlos explained, trying his best to keep his voice monotone and expression blank. Audrey opened her mouth in what looks like an inaudible gasp.

"You're quitting Tourney? Why? What happened?" Audrey asked in a rush. "Do I have to beat up Chad? Because I will. Or Ben? He may be King but I am still his best friend and I have every right to beat him up."

"No, no!" Carlos exclaimed, latching onto Audrey's tanned, smooth arm before she can strut off. "Nothing like that, at all. I just, I want to do something else," Carlos mumbled, his shyness creeping up as his cheeks pinked in colour.

"And that is?" Audrey pressed, pursing her lips as Carlos opened his mouth like a fish and closed it again. "Carlos! Spit it out, child!"

"I want to be a cheerleader!" Carlos blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth right after. 

"You want to be a cheerleader?" Audrey repeated, Carlos nodded his head but still didn't move his hands away from his mouth. "Do you have the required skills for it? I mean, it looks easy but it-"

"I know every chant, cheer, and routine by heart," Carlos found himself saying, and Audrey let out an air of laughter. "I'm serious! With the amount of time I was on the bench, which, really, was all the time, I would watch you and Evie and the other girls and I can do them all easily."

"I'll talk to Evie about it, I may be cheer captain but she is co-captain, and then we need a cheer meeting with you sometime today to see what you can do," Audrey said, taking her cart back into her hands and smiling at Carlos brightly. "I'll even tell Coach about it so you don't have to," and with that she began walking off.

"Wait, what about the uniform!" Carlos yelled down the hall. 

"Just keep it, I'll tell Coach it's a sentimental thing!" She called back, and Carlos smiled happily, beginning to walk down the hall again. But then he was running, smiling as he jumped up and clicked his heels together as he rounded the corner into the class halls.

After putting away the science equipment, Carlos ran to the back of the castle and into the gymnasium doors, smiling to himself when he saw that Evie was on a ladder and hanging up streamers on the stage. She was wearing her very own blue activewear, her hair pulled back into two french braids that went all the way down to the small of her back, little crowns clipped to keep them tight.

"Hey, E," Carlos said, his voice echoing in the otherwise quiet room. He looked around the walls, seeing the large white paper having the start of a flower garden painted onto it. 

"Hey, 'Los," She greeted back, looking over her shoulder. "I'll be down in a second, I just need to finish stapling the banner onto here." Carlos noded as he looked at the large banner with bold letter painted onto it. 'Spring Fling 2015' it read in black letters.

His eyes wandered to the ceiling. The small white nets were all tied to the scaffolding above and hung in little circles that were spread wide with tons of lights dangling in the middle. To say it was a little disappointing to  _not_ see anyone else in here helping was an understatement. By the looks of the large room,  _a lot_ had to be done and it was barely even half way there.

"It looks like I'm the only one working in here, but Mal and Jane just left for their break," Evie explained as if reading Carlos's mind, as she climbed down the ladder onto the stage where she then jumped off and onto the polished wood floor. "I wanted to talk to you about your outfit for the Spring Fling."

"Audrey told me about that, she has  _tons_ of pink winter jackets now," Carlos laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as Evie clapped happily.

"Wonderful! Okay, for you I was thinking that we could maybe  _not_ wear shorts to the dance this time," she said, and Carlos rolled his eyes at that. "I was thinking that maybe we could use the colour of Harriet's dress..."

"A dress sounds nice," Carlos said, and Evie shut up right away after hearing that. Carlos looked at her with wide eyes before smacking himself in the forehead. "I meant that in a  _totally_ normal way, I swear."

"Carlos, it's fine, we can work a dress for you. I mean, hello, you kind of have every girl's dream body. And with your lack of breasts you can rock any type of string shirt possible  _ever,"_ Evie declared, taking out measuring tape from her pocket and walking over to him. She pulled it around his chest and he looked at her funnily as she moved down to his waist. "Maybe we can even get you into something like small and petite, I've been dying to make some things like that, but no one can model them for me."

"Evie, woah, slow down, I-"

"You don't want a dress do you?" Evie asked, her voice sounding slightly disappointed. 

"No, no! I mean, I want to kind of get a feel for it than to just jump right in a wear a dress in front of everyone," Carlos explained, his cheeks tinting pink again as he thought of wearing a dress in front of the entire school, his friends,  _Jay._ "Maybe we can start with maybe skirts, or something leading up to that."

"Fantastic!" Evie yelled, her voice bouncing around in the empty room. "Come by my dorm by 6 tonight, I already have some pre-made skirts that are too small for Mal and maybe they'll fit you! Oh this is going to be the best line of clothes ever!"

"Of course, of course," Carlos looked down at his watch to see that it was already 9 am and he needed to meet Ben in the cafeteria for breakfast. "I gotta run, can't keep the King waiting." Evie smiled before waving when Carlos took off back into the hallway, smiling to himself about how the meeting went.

Reaching the cafeteria, Carlos easily spotted Ben just sitting down at a table with two trays in his hands. He was right on time as he walked over to his friend. He put his hands over Ben's eyes and smiled when he heard Ben laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder who this could be," Ben joked as he held onto Carlos' small wrists in his rather large hands. "It's totally not the person I'm supposed to be eating breakfast with, not at all."

"Oh, shut up with your sarcasm," Carlos snorted as he pulled his hands back and walked around the table to take a seat opposite of him. Looking down at the plate, Carlos smiled when he saw that Ben got him his favourite meal. Chocolate drizzled pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream along with a class of orange juice and a water bottle. "Know me so well," Carlos smiled as he grabbed for his knife and fork.

"Well, I have been eating breakfast with you for nearly three months now. What kind of king would I be if I didn't know my favourite person's meal?" Ben teased, and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I am so not your favourite person, that's Chad. What is that you want?" Carlos asked, and Ben laughed at the face Carlos made at him.

"I was kind of wondering, hoping, perhaps willing to join the track team with Lonnie? I know you love Tourney and playing on the t-,"

"I can't, Ben," Carlos interrupted and Ben swallowed thickly before looking at his food nervously. 

"Yeah, totally, I was just thinking that because you were fast and- Uhm, all about equality, that the girls could use a g-"

"I've already asked Audrey if I could tryout for the cheer team."

"-uy on the team to make things more di- Wait, what?"

Carlos laughed. At Ben's expression of confusion. "I asked Audery if I could tryout for the cheer team. Tourney was never my thing, it's more Jay's, and I like their uniforms."

"Carlos de Vil, soon to be cheerleader. Now that's a headline," Ally said, startling Carlos and Ben with a snap of a picture on her, way old school, camera. "I can put this in the school's newsletter, right?"

"Of course, Ally, of course," Carlos smiled, when she closed her eyes and sighed happily before skipping off with her camera.

"Wonder what Jay's going to think when he finds out he has his own cheerleader," Ben smirks, and Carlos nearly chokes on the bite of his pancake he had. "What, not like you're going to be cheering for me and Chad."

"Oh my god, just shut up and eat your damn fruit salad," Carlos ordered, his cheeks too hot and too pink for the third time in the morning.

"Yes, yes, yes, my dear cheerleader."

***    *    ***

Jay found himself waking up in the midst of someone rummaging through his dorm room, and he was  _not_ fond of anyone else waking him up other than Carlos. He rubbed at his eyes to see Mal going through Carlos' drawers and managed to mess up his  _entire_ half of the room.

"What the  _hell_ are you doing?" Jay asked her, his voice rough and irritated that she hadn't even bothered being quiet.

"Evie told Jane to tell Ben to tell Carlos to tell  _me_ that the sketchpad for our wall designs were in Carlos's notebook under his bed in a dufflebag," Mal explained quickly, Jay's head spinning when all her words came out jumbled and rushed and all at once.

"Okay," Jay mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eye again. "Okay," he repeated stretching up his arms and yawning.

"Aha! Finally, I fo-," Mal cut herself off when she grabbed the duffelbag and her eyebrows scrunched together as she pulled out the notebook.

"What's wrong? Lizard got your tongue?" Mla shot him a glare.

"Haha, very original," she huffed, shoving the duffel bag back under the bed as if it had been the one to offend her. "I better go."

"What? No snarky remark about how I'm up so late?" Jay asked as Mal shook her head and walked out the open door. "Tell Ben I'll be at practice!"

Dude barked as he came running into the room, and Jya smiled at the dog before he looked over his shoulder at the clock. 2 in the afternoon, nice.

"Hey, Jay! Are you up yet?" Chad came running in through the door this time. Jay flinched at how loud he was, and by the time Chad came crashing down on Jay's bed, Jay got him into a headlock, his knuckles in place to ruin his hair."Practice is in a few hours and Ben told us to do something before then."

"Like what? Where are he and Carlos at?" Jay asked, letting Chad go and stood up from the bed, walking over to his dresser as if on autopilot and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"Ben's in the gymnasium, maybe we can help out the girls there. And Carlos? No idea, last time I saw him was way early this morning at breakfast," Chad said, standing up from the bed and leaning down to pick up Dude from the floor, who barked happily in his arms."What happened to Carlos' side? He through another tantrum?"

"No, Mal was looking for something. But she left in a mood," Jay explained, his mind going back to the way she looked at the bag under his bed. Maybe he should investigate sometime.

"Oh, well, let's get going, I'm pretty sure they finished putting up the tables." Jay nodded and followed Chad out of the dorm, shutting the door behind them as they began their walk to the back of the castle where the dining hall - now made gymnasium - was at.

They walked in a comfortable silence, Chad setting Dude down in attempts to get the animal to just stop squirming on him so oddly. And then they finally made it to the doors of the gymnasium, and even through the metal between the large room and the hall, Chad and Jay could hear laughter, music and everything to replace any tension. Jay pulled open the door and a grin easily placed itself onto his face when he saw Evie standing on one of the round tables scattered about, Mal and Lonnie on others as they all sang obnoxiously to the loud music coming from the speakers. 

Audrey was on stage with Ben, the two of them looking down at a small piece of paper and clearly rehearsing something. And Jane was sat nicely on the table that Lonnie was getting her groove on.

"It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen!" Mal and Lonnie sang, Jane sputtering out a laugh when they both did the same dance move at the same time. "Mama rollin that body got every man in here wishin!"

Jay and Chad were quick to hop onto the table next to the girls, already breaking out some dance moves as the song played loudly in their ears. 

"Sippin on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk," Jay sang, Chad smiling when he did a little spin on his shoes.

"It's the freakin weekend, baby, I'm about to have me some fun!" They all say, Audrey and Ben giving up on whatever speech they were preparing and rushing over to join their friends in a low key dance number.

It was supposed to be a quick, one song dance that they all knew as a group, but one song soon turned into three, that soon turned into five, and then they were all dancing freely to Audrey's never ending music. There were fits of laughter and smiles that were tossed around, much like the streamers that were all over the floor, and it was the best moment they could have ever experienced together. But soon the music was dying down, mostly since Audrey's phone was dying and no one else wanted to waste their battery life on music anyway, and it was just the gang sitting on tables, deflated balloons all around.

"Anyone seen Carlos?" Ben asked, messing with Mal's hair as her head was rested in his lap. Jay shook his head no and Lonnie shrugged as she went back to painting the flowers on the white papers.

"I got a text from him a half an hour ago asking if anyone touched his duffel bag?" Jane said in a questioning tone.

"Does that mean he's back at the dorm?" Mal asked, startling Ben when she sat up and slid of the table.

"Yeah, he then gave me a thread of questions, stopping when he told me that he was going to clean the room again," Jane explained, and Mal nodded before she was darting out of the gymnasium.

"So!" Evie started, the gang looking back at her with alert. "Who wants to help me roll in the disco ball?"

 

***   *   ***

 

Carlos was standing in his, now clean thanks to himself, dorm room, an embroidered black mini skirt in his right hand. He held it over his legs, that he had just shaven in his time alone, absolutely loving the feeling of the fabric. He then held up the small white Cami top to his exposed torso, tilting his head to the side as he really looked the outfit over.

"Carlos!" Mal yelled just as she opened the door. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw that Carlos had already pulled out the duffel bag and was holding two of the many items from it. 

"Should I use this top or the loose fitting one?" Carlos asked, looking innocently over at Mal who was almost choking seeing how adorable he was.

"Is this your way of coming out trans?" she blurted, and Carlos glared at her coldly before stepping into the skirt.

"Men can wear female clothes without being trans, Mallory," he snapped, taking the shirt off of the wooden hanger and pulled it over his head. "Don't you wear guy designed clothes? It's no different," He said, pulling the shirt down his chest, the cut off being right above where the skirt went over his belly button.

"'Los, is this where you've been all day?" Mal asked, walking over to his bed and pulling out all the shirts and skirts, and  _ohmygod_ , okay, she did not need to see what  _else_ Carlos wanted to wear.

"Mostly. I went to dance lesson with Aladdin. And he taught me new gymnastics things in the studio," Carlos said nonchalantly, looking at himself in the mirror again.

"Dance lessons? Gymnastics? Carlos, why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Mal demanded, tossing the knee high socks out of the duffelbag and looked at the weird choker necklaces.

"Because I didn't want it to be a big deal, M," Carlos confessed, his shoulders slouching as he looked at her with an exaggerated expression. "I don't want you and the gang being all up in my space, you know?"

"Carlos.. Are you high?" Mal asked, taking a step closer to him. Carlos looked at her before batting his eyelashes and shrugging.

"Maybe I am, so what? You can't do anything about it, and it doesn't change how I feel or how I want to dress," He nearly shouted, and Mal smiled at him. It was bright and genuine, and it made Carlos squirm when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Once you get your head out of cloud nine, I'll talk to Evie about her making you a whole wardrobe so oyu don't need to waste your money on this expensive crap," Mal told him, and Carlos nodded his head as he curled into her body. "I'm glad you are finally finding yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Wattpad with  
> "kandpwritings" or "katwritings"
> 
> I spend all my time dreaming of Jaylos and Descendants I have no real life outside anything, oops.


End file.
